The primary goal of the project is to encourage highly qualified underrepresented minority students to pursue professional careers in biomedical sciences. Toward this goal, the continuation and expansion of a five-pronged program is proposed. This program is based upon the successful APS-NIDDK Travel Fellowships for Minority Participants and adds new components that 1) utilize electronic communication to develop and maintain long-term networking between and among minority students and established researchers; and 2) fosters role modeling relationships between minority graduate students and postdoctoral fellows and minority high school and middle school students of Summer Research Teachers. The Travel Fellowships facilitate the attendance of minority students and faculty at APS meetings, including the Experimental Biology meeting which provides an opportunity for physiologists to interact with scientists from other areas of the biomedical sciences. Travel Fellows are provided with a mentor, participate in special meeting orientation sessions, and are provided with information on research opportunities for minorities. Faculty members at MARC and MBRS-eligible institutions also participate, providing opportunities to stimulate their research efforts and upgrade their science teaching. Travel Fellows will also attend the APS Fall Conferences. Both meeting formats provide the opportunity for closer interaction between students and scientists. Networking among students and between students and mentors will be further enhanced by electronic communications networks developed and maintained by the APS. The program also provides an opportunity for science teachers from minority middle/high schools to experience the excitement of research. The 10-week summer program is designed to stimulate the interest of the teacher's students in the research process. The host institution acts as a resource during the school years. The program generates a wealth of inquiry-based laboratory activities for use by teachers nationwide via printed publications and the APS web site. The program will expand to include teacher-developed Internet resources. Beginning in 2000, the program will foster communications between minority graduate/postdoctoral students and middle/high school minority life sciences students. This new component will capitalize on the relationships built with both minority teachers and minority graduate students.